


Seeing Red

by rawritzrobin



Series: The Stellaverse [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prequel, why am i not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin
Summary: Jason Todd died three years ago. Stella took it the hardest, but was finally beginning to move on. But things are never calm with the Bat family. As Stella tries to move on with her life, a Red Hooded man steps into it.In other words, Stella's part in the events of Under the Red Hood. Aka prequel to Angel Amongst Bats.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stellaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prequel for Angel Amongst Bats. Aka, how Stella fits into the Under the Red Hood storyline. Mostly based off the movie since things were a little more simplified. 
> 
> A few notes in regards to age:
> 
> Stella and Jason meet when Stella is 14 and Jason is 15. Dick is 20.
> 
> Jason dies at age 17.
> 
> This may change. I am bad at math and did calculations before I wrote this but I lost them lol.

Stella stood at the edge staring down and the city streets below her. A slight breeze pushed her slightly back, but she held her balance on the ledge of the building. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears still rolling down her cheeks. They haven’t stop falling since she got the news a few weeks ago.

Jason Todd was dead.

Her boyfriend, Robin, the love of her life, gone.

Stella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but more tears took their place. She looked down at the people below her. Moving along with their lives, as if nothing happened. The world still spinning. 

Meanwhile, Stella’s world had come to a complete stop. 

Stella pulled the large jacket tighter around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and a familiar smell of cologne filled her senses. She let out a loud sob as memories of her deceased boyfriend filled her mind once again.

His funeral was two weeks ago. It came and went by like a blur. In a sea of “Sorry for your loss” and “It will be okay”, the day came and went. Once the coffin was in the ground and everyone was gone, Stella sat on the ground next to the grave in a trance. Two days later, Bruce came and finally brought her home.

But what was home without Jason? 

Stella sat on her balcony, waiting for him. Hoping that maybe this was all a hoax, just a prank. 

He would show up. Jason always showed up.

A few days went by. Stella had not moved from her spot on the balcony.

Sleep was pointless. Every time she closed her eyes she saw nothing but Jason’s body in a casket. Or worse, the clown would show up and would beat him to death, while she was forced to watch.

A week later, Stella’s dad finds her passed out on the floor from dehydration.

Stella looks down at the hospital band still on her wrist. Her wrist bone protruding out more than normal. She was nearly just skin and bone. A few weeks of not eating would do that to a person. Her sunken in face, blood shot eyes, and messy unkempt hair were just a few other signs of her state of mind.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Stella.” A voice says from behind. She doesn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“He’s gone Dick.”

“Stella please. He wouldn’t want this for you. He loved you.”

“Loved Dick. Past tense. I should’ve went with him that night. It should've been me, not him. Gotham won’t miss me, but it sure as hell will miss Robin.”

Dick stayed silent. Silently making his way towards her.

“It was my fault. I told him to go. I just wanted him to meet his birth mom. I wish I could see my mom again. I wanted him to have what I couldn’t.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“I was young when my mom died. I don’t remember much about her. Only that she always knew how to make me feel better when things were bad.”

Dick was close. Only a few strides away.

“He didn’t deserve this.”

Dick was right behind her now.

“This way I can be with them both.” She said before taking one foot off the ledge. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Before she could let gravity do its thing, Dick lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him and away from the edge. They both fell to the ground. Stella jumps up and tries to make her way to the ledge once more, but Dick grabs her. 

Her fists pound against his chest as he pulls her into a hug.

“Just. Let. Me Go. Let. Me Be With. Them.” She said in-between punches. Dick took the beating in silence, letting her take out her emotions on him. Eventually Stella collapses into his chest and cries out in agony. Dick wraps his arms around her shoulders as she cries into his chest.

“Its okay. You’ll get through this.” He said in a whisper.

He held her until the sun went down. Her cries of agony slowly fading into quiet sobs. When her body stops shaking, she whispers to him.

“I-I m-miss h-him.”

“He might be physically gone Stell, but you will always have your memories of him with you.”

Stella’s sobs started dying down. Dick rubbed small circles into her back. She kept her face buried in his chest. 

She was so tired. So weak.

“When does the pain go away?” 

Dick knew exactly what she was talking about.

“To be honest, it doesn’t. It just gets easier. But you know what helps? Keeping those memories you have about them. Because those memories never leave you.”

“Tell me about them.” She said, her voice horse from screaming.

Dick smiled a sad smile down at her. “They were amazing people. Once upon a time at a special circus…”

They talked all night. They spent the entire time trading happy memories about the people they had lost. 

Dick was right. Talking did help.

Stella’s heart began to pick itself back up that night.

When the sun came up, Dick helped Stella get to her feet, and took her downstairs to his car. He took her to the diner Jason and Stella frequented while he was still alive. Stella had her first real meal in weeks that day. He stayed with her all day, and made sure she made it home okay. 

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

It was the first night in weeks she didn’t wake from a nightmare. 

A few more weeks went by. Dick dropped by often. Almost always with Barbara, who was basically Stella’s older sister at this point. Stella started to go back to school and even started to gain some weight back. She was no longer the empty shell of a person she was when Jason left her. 

She began staying over at Wayne manor a lot more. Almost every day after school it would be Alfred picking her up and not her driver. She was even there to welcome Tim when he first joined. Of course, he knew about her before she knew about him. There was a new Robin now. Another person to carry on the legacy. 

The Bat Family was moving forward, and so was Stella.

Stella graduated with top honors and was speaker for her graduating class. She ended up landing a spot at an Ivy league college studying Marine Biology. She was one step closer to opening the Marine Animal Park she had always dreamed about. 

Things were starting to look up.

She was finally moving on.

Or, so she thought.


	2. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are quiet for a while, until a stranger in a red hood shows up in Gotham.

3 Years later

“Hey Alfred!” Stella says happily as she steps out of her car and makes her way towards the manor doors. 

“Hello Miss Stella. Have a good day at school today?”

Stella nods. “Just happy the week is over. Where is everyone?”

“Down in the cave, getting ready for patrol.”

Just as Alfred finishes his sentence, Tim steps out from behind the clock.

“Hey Stell!”

“Hi Timbers. Hoping for some action tonight?”

Tim smirks. “Always.” He makes his way towards the kitchen. Stella follows.

“Oh, speaking of action. Have you heard about the mysterious man in the red hood running around Gotham taking out bad guys?” Stella says as she takes a seat in one of the chairs along the kitchen island. The kitchen smelled like freshly baked goods. Today it was cookies. She takes off her coat and drapes it on the chair next to hers.

Tim frowns. “You mean the man killing criminals?” The words sounded bitter, full of disgust.

Stella shrugs. “Jobs getting done either way. I heard most of his victims were high ranking drug dealers. Good riddance I say.”

“Killing criminals is still murder.” Tim says with a matter of fact tone.

Stella holds in an eye roll. Criminals who had a rap sheet longer than her essay on kelp were better off dead In her mind. She fakes a smile and agrees, “Yeah, you’re right.” She bends over and pulls out a flower from her backpack. “Have fun tonight!” She says before exiting the kitchen. 

She held the flower close to her heart as she makes her way out the manor doors and into the small graveyard on the property. She kneels down in front of the last grave in the row.

“Hey Jay.” She says as she places the flower on the grave. “You wouldn’t believe the day I had.”

Stella visited the Manor daily. Sometimes she would just stop by Jason’s grave, say a few words, and head off. Most of the time, she would go inside and hang out with Alfred for a few hours before heading home. 

For the most part, Stella was slowly getting over Jason’s death. Occasionally, she would have her bad days where she spent most of her day crying in bed thinking about him. But most days she would be okay.

After spending about 30 minutes at Jason’s grave, Stella heads inside. She goes through the back and hears the television playing in the living room. 

“The man in the red hood makes an appearance in Gotham City today. This time it looks like he has taken out the men of the notorious Black Mask. Several drug lords have been found dead at the scene of the crime…”

Stella pauses in front of the television for a few moments. The words of the broadcast peaking her interest. 

“Seems like Batman and Robin have some competition.” Stella says to Alfred.

Alfred shifts his attention to the television. He takes in the words of the newscaster, watching the broadcast with interest. “I would say he is more of a threat than competition Ms. Stella. Killing criminals is still killing.”

Stella hums. “But wouldn’t it be nice if all the criminals were gone?”

“Yes, it would be nice. But killing them is not the answer.”

Stella doesn’t respond. She just continues to watch the broadcast from her spot on the couch. A blurry shot of the red hooded man shows up. His costume consisted of a plain leather jack, dark gray pants, and a few handguns strapped to his thights. He was clearly well built. Tall too, probably the same height and weight as Bruce. It would definitely be terrifying to run into him in some alley way.

Stella wondered how Jason would feel about this man. He hated criminals and would often get in trouble for using ‘excess force’. Jason thought the beatings were well deserved.

Stella sat in front of the tv for a while, silently watching the news. 

————————

“Stella. Stella..” A voice whispers softly.

Stella opens her eyes and as her vision clears, Dick’s face comes into focus. It took her a few seconds to realize she was still in the Manor.

“Dick! What are you doing in Gotham?” 

Dick smiles at her. “Some vigilante things brought me here. Might be staying a while.”

Stella beams. “Does that mean we can get brunch at The Hills tomorrow?”

“You bet!”

Stella stands up and stretches her arms above her head. She looks down at her watch and sees that it was already 1am. 

“You guys are back early tonight.”

“Ran into a little trouble. Needed to come back to do some recon.” Dick sounded, concerned.

Stella raised an eyebrow at him. He was keeping something from her. He was still wearing his Nightwing uniform. He had a puzzled look on his face, as if he was talking directly to Stella, but was thinking about something else. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she knew better than to pry when it came to Bat stuff.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. It’s getting late and I have a date with my bed tonight.” She said as she gave Dick a goodbye hug before grabbing her stuff from the kitchen and making her way to the front door. Dick leans against the front door frame as he watches her put on her boots. 

Stella looks up at him. Something must have really been on his mind. He normally wasn’t this quiet.

“Let me know before you leave yeah? Don’t want to go so long without seeing you again.” She says before waving goodbye. He waves back and she gets inside her car. She flashes him one last smile before speeding off towards home.

Dick’s smile turns into a frown when Stella’s car disappears from sight. Something inside him told him that this case would be a difficult one. He couldn’t get his mind off the man they were chasing tonight. 

He seemed, familiar.

Dick shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed back towards the cave. They were getting ready to visit a certain clown tonight. He just wanted to say hi to Stella before leaving for Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is based mostly on the Under the Red Hood Movie, things will move kinda fast, and then slow. I left out most of the movie parts. So if you haven't seen the movie yet I suggest you watch it. (:


	3. Whimpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Dick have lunch. Stella runs into a little trouble, but someone unexpected shows up.

“So did you figure out who the mysterious red hooded man is?” Stella asked, curious to see if the world’s greatest detective and his prodigal son were actually as good as they claim to be.

Stella and Dick were sitting in a booth across from each other at their favorite brunch spot. It was a small place frequented by usuals, Dick and Stella being one of them. The cafe was quite empty for a Saturday morning. It was a great place to talk about Bat stuff without the dangers of some random person listening in. Their booth was next to a window, overlooking a busy Gotham street. People and cars passed by with no care in the world.

“Nothing concrete yet. We just know he’s good. Very good. Well trained, smart, and not afraid to kill.” Dick said, keeping his gaze down at his cup of coffee. 

“Oh, I see.”

Stella could see the worry in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it with a smile. For him to come back into Gotham without notice meant it was something big. And for him to actually work with Batman as a partner again? This Red Hood was a major player, Stella knew that much. Her mind began to wander. 

Who really was the mysterious red hooded man, and what did he have planned for Gotham?

“Enough of mystery and gloom. How are you doing? Got any plans for Valentines day?”

Dick smirked, a little gleam of happiness returns to his eyes. “Well now that I will be here in Gotham for Valentines day, I can actually take Barbara out someplace nice. Got any recommendations?”

“Oh yeah. I have a place. I’ll give them a call tonight and text you the details.”

Dick nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. He was asking as a joke. Valentines day was tomorrow and nearly every restaurant was booked within Gotham. The nice ones anyways. “How are you able to get a reservation the day before Valentines day?”

Stella smirks. “I have my ways.”

Dick shakes his head and laughs. “Well I will definitely take you up on that offer. How about you? Getting back into the dating scene? Last I heard a certain doctor had the hots for you.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the last comment.

Stella frowns and looks down at her drink. “N-no. Luke is a good guy but I just don't see him as anything other than a friend. I dunno Dick. It seems too soon.” She grabs a napkin from the table and starts to rip it into small pieces; a nervous habit of hers.

Dick looks sadly at her. The mood shifted. “Stell, its been three years. I’m sure Jason would have wanted you to move on.”

“I know. I know. I’m just, not ready.” Stella says, hugging herself. Jason’s death still felt fresh in her mind. She couldn’t believe it had already been three years since it happened. It felt like yesterday to her. She missed him every single day. 

That made dating a bit difficult.

Dick frowned. He had been trying to get her to move on with her life for a while now. Dick knew a lot of people. A lot of good looking well known bachelors. They were always interested in Stella, but she turned them all away. There was always something wrong with them. One was too touchy, the other one was one minute late for their first date. There was always a reason to not continue seeing them.

“Okay. Then what are you doing for Valentines day?” Dick asked, trying to bring the mood up.

Stella took a sip of her latte. “I was going to have a girls day with Caitlyn, but some eligible bachelor from a foreign country asked her out last week. You know Cait. It’s her dream to end up with some foreigner.”

Dick looked at her sadly.

Stella perked up when she noticed Dick’s frown. “But it’s fine! I promised Alfred yesterday that I would come over and help bake cookies and cupcakes for the soup kitchen downtown. It’s a lot of cookies so we’ll be busy.”

“Are you sure? Barbara and I can spend the night in with you. We don’t have to go out…”

Stella shook her head and waved him off. “No no. Please. It’s rare that you’re actually in town. Please, take her out. She needs it.” Her smile is real this time. She really wanted Barbara to have a good time. Besides, she was actually looking forward to spending a night baking with Alfred . 

Dick shrugs. “Okay. How about we have lunch the day after then?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

——————

Once they got their food and finished eating, Stella and Dick parted ways. She waved him goodbye as the valet dropped off his car.

Stella walked home. It was not too far from her place downtown and she had planned to take a walk to clear her head. She made her way towards downtown Gotham, making sure she stuck to the heavier traffic areas. 

It was a surprisingly warm February in Gotham. The snow had cleared and the sky was cloudy as always. Stella was about 15 minutes away from her penthouse. She pulled her scarf tighter and fumbled with her furry hat. She was slightly chilly, but it didn’t bother her. She took her time and took in the cool Gotham afternoon air.

Stella was lost in her thoughts when she heard a soft whimper. She pauses and turns to look into the alleyway she had just walked past. She hears the soft whimper once again and notices a pile of cardboard shift slightly. Stella tilted her head in confusion and made her way towards the whimpering pile of cardboard.

She lifts up the piece of cardboard to reveal a small brown puppy hiding within some trash. It looked up at Stella with large sad eyes. It’s hair was matted and it looked like it hadn’t eaten for some time. It was shaking quite heavily.

“Aw poor baby.” Stella bent over and reached out her hand. The puppy hesitated, but slowly starts to move forward towards her. It sniffed her fingers a few times, and eventually pressed its head into her hand, allowing her to pet him. Stella was happily petting the puppy and was too preoccupied to notice the footsteps behind her. 

A large man dressed in dirty raggedy clothes slowly made his way towards her as she played with the puppy. He had his eyes focused on her purse. He was close. He was about to lunge forward and steal her bag when all of a sudden he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. In a flash, he was on the ground. The sound of the man's scream caught Stella’s attention.

Stella turned around and immediately brought the puppy into her arms, backing into the nearby wall. She covered the puppy with her body, ready to protect it. When she turned around she saw the large man get up from off the floor and run in the opposite direction away from them. Stella tilted her head in confusion.

“You should be more careful.” A robotic voice said out of nowhere.

Stella jumps and looks into the shadows where the voice came from. From where she was, she could make out a silhouette of a man. He was tall, about 6’4 and clearly very well built. The only thing she could make out for sure was the gleaming red helmet sitting on his head. Her eyes went wide when she realizes who it was.

“You’re him. The Red Hood.”

Jason didn’t say anything. He was too busy staring at her to say anything. He cursed internally.

This encounter wasn’t a part of the plan. He was never supposed to run into her. They were never supposed to meet.

He had been watching her for a few weeks now. Always keeping his distance and never making contact. This wasn’t a part of the plan. 

When Jason decided to come back to Gotham, the first thing he wanted to do was knock on her door and pull her into his arms. He spent a few nights staring up at her penthouse, wondering if he should go in. His heart told him yes, but he knew his plan would never work if he let himself back into her life. It wasn’t right. None of it was her fault. He couldn’t get her involved in his plan. 

He wasn’t even sure he would survive this whole ordeal. 

He couldn’t walk back into her life not knowing if he would stay.

Jason stepped out of the shadows. Stella took a step back. This was the closest he had been to her in years. 

He took her in. Her long blonde hair was flowing down her shoulders, her bangs tucked into her soft plush beanie. Her face was sightly pink due to the cold. She had the puppy safely tucked inside her arms, ready to protect it. Jason wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and press a kiss on to her soft lips. She was so beautiful.

He missed her so much. 

He could feel his cheeks getting warm and his heart beating faster. She was the only person on earth who could make him feel this way. He brought himself back to reality, and took a step back into the shadows.

Her bright blue eyes were watching him now, studying him silently. Jason couldn’t risk her finding out who he was now.

“Be careful next time. Watch your back.” He said before he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up onto the roof above them. He reeled in his line and disappeared onto the roof top.

Stella watched the man disappear. “Thank you!” She screams loudly, not sure if the man heard her or not. She looked down at the puppy. It wagged its tail and licked her face. She brought the puppy closer to her chest as she walked out of the alley. “Let’s get you to a safe place little guy.” She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Dick.

You will never guess who I just ran into.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stella's surrogate big brother, Dick freaks out when he hears about her encounter with The Red Hood. Stella seems to have a secret admirer.

After cleaning the puppy and giving him some food, Stella sat on the floor watching the pup run circles around her room. He would spend a second sniffing around, and then instantly take off to another part of the room. Everything was fascinating to him. Stella laughed when he started to bark at a stool.

At first, Stella was going to drop him off at a shelter. She didn't feel she was ready to take care of something alive at the moment. But after spending a few hours with him, she fell in love. After deciding her new pup was in need of supplies, Stella went on a shopping spree. A few hours later, the brown pup had a new collar, new bowls, some shirts, and even matching booties.

She watched the puppy climb onto the table in the middle of her room and sniff the crackers sitting on the edge. She pulled the puppy away before it was able to snag one of them. She brought it up to her face and it licked her nose and wagged its tail.

Once she placed him back onto the floor, he went straight for the crackers once again. Stella laughed at his attempts to get the crackers on the table. She was very impressed by his ambition and his energy.

“With all that energy I think i’m going to name you Latte.“ The puppy looked up when she said the name and wagged his tail. Stella smiles. “You like that don’t you? It’s official Latte. Welcome to your new home!” She threw out her hands and spun in a happy circle. Latte danced happily around her.

Unbeknownst to Stella, she was currently being watched. 

Jason was two buildings over with a pair of high tech binoculars. He had to make sure she made it home okay. Something about seeing her in potential danger triggered his protective instincts. Jason put down the binoculars and looks down at his watch. He was already late for his meeting, but it didn't matter. Making sure Stella was safe was more important than some stupid hidden meeting with a bunch of drug lords. 

He picked up the binoculars one last time and watched as the dog ran around in circles. Stella has a smile painted on her face the entire time. He could practically hear her laughs from where he was. The longer he watched her, the more Jason’s heart ached. He watched her pull out her phone and laugh at something on her phone. A text maybe? Who was it from? Her lover? Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Has she moved on already? He put the binoculars away and turns away from her building. He didn't want to know. The more he knew the more his heart hurt. He took a deep breath and hopped onto the fire escape.

That night Stella fell asleep earlier then usual with Latte cuddled up against her chest.

—————————

Stella woke up to a flurry of text messages. She blinked open her eyes and lazily reached for her phone. It was 2am. There were 9 Messages from Dick, and six missed calls.

Stella opened the messages. 

Are you serious?

What did he do?

Where are you?

Stella are you okay?

Did he hurt you?

Shit. Sorry I didn’t check my phone earlier.

Stella!?!

Stella?!

STELLA?!?!?!

Stella texted back immediately. 'Im fine Dick. He saved me actually. From some creep trying to steal my purse.' Stella stared at the phone for a few moments before a call from Dick came through.

“Oh thank god Stell! I was on my way to your penthouse! You’re okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Stella had to pull the phone away from her ear. He was basically screaming into his phone.

“Hi Dickie. I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me. He stopped a guy from robbing me. Not much of a talker. He seemed nice.”

There was a pause on Dick’s end. Before he could say anything, Stella remembered the small creature snoring next to her.

“Oh yeah! I have a puppy now. His name is Latte. I found him on the street all alone. That’s where I met the Red Hood.”

Dick’s voice dropped. “You should be more careful Stella. He’s dangerous. We still don’t know what he is capable of.”

Stella frowned at his words. He didn’t seem dangerous. He was alone with her in that alley way. If he really wanted to he could have hurt her. 

But, he didn’t.

“Okay, I will.”

In the back, Stella could hear some shouts and some sounds of gunfire. “Gotta go. See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Dick!” She managed to say before the call dropped. She looked down at Latte who managed to stay asleep throughout that entire phone call. His small belly rising and falling from each breath he took. Stella bent over to kiss him on the head. He moved slightly, but did not wake. She brought her head to her pillow, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

That night she dreamt of puppies, coffee, and a man in a red hood.

———————

“Isn’t he just the cutest thing.” Stella said as she walked through the doors of the manor. She brought the pup up to Alfred’s face and Latte did not hesitate to lick his nose. Alfred smiled at the tiny creature and patted his head.

“He is quite adorable.”

Stella handed Alfred the dog while she took her shoes and coat off at the door. “Where’s Dick? I texted him the information for his date tonight. He never wrote back.”

“I’m afraid he is rather incapacitated at the moment, but rest assured he is fine. He managed to sprain his leg during patrol last night. I gave him a few sleeping pills so he could rest. He should be awake by now.”

Stella looked worried. “Are you sure he’s okay? Can I see him?”

“Of course. He’s in his room.” Alfred handed Stella back Latte and she proceeded to make her way up the stairs towards Dick’s room. The manor was eerily silent. Stella could hear her steps echo through the manor walls.

Stella knocked gently on Dick’s door. “Dick?”

“Come in!” Dick said with a cheery voice. He sounded okay. Stella let out a sigh of relief.

She opened the door to reveal Dick sitting in bed. He was in a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. On his right leg sat a large array of bandages. A pair of crutches leaned against the side of the bed. He was playing some sort of video game on his phone, he looks up when he hears the door open.

“Hey baby bird!” He said smiling even wider. 

“Hey Dickie. You okay? Alfred told me you got hurt last night.” Stella said taking a seat on the bed. She brought her legs up and crossed them together, tucking Latte into her arms.

Dick nods. “Yeah i’m okay. I’ll be out of commission for the next few weeks, but i’m good. Ran into The Hood last night. He did quite a bit of damage to the city. Bruce and Tim will be pretty busy for the next few days.” Dick looked down at the small furry ball in Stella’s arms. “Is this the little guy?” He said extending his arms towards the puppy. 

Latte immediately tried to wriggle out of Stella’s arms. She let him go and he went straight into Dick’s lap, jumping up onto his chest. Stella smiled as Dick began laughing and playing with the pup. 

“Glad you’re okay. I-I got kind of scared when you didn’t answer my text.”

Dick rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry about that. I saw the reservation. Thank you so much. I already sent the info to Barbara. She’s coming over tonight.”

Stella giggled and clapped. “Oh I’m so excited for you two. I have always wanted to try their Valentines day fixed menu. But I never got the chance.” She shrugs, her mood dropping slightly. Latte senses Stella’s sadness, and makes his way over to her. He climbs onto her lap and wags his tail.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? I’m sure Barbara won’t mind.” 

“No way! You two barely have enough time alone together as is. Just go. I’ll hang out with Alfred tonight. Plus, who’s gonna hang out with this little guy if I leave tonight.” Latte perked up at the mention of his name. He jumped onto Stella’s stomach and licked her face. She looked down at her phone. It was nearing 4:30pm. 

“You should start getting ready. Babs will be here soon.” She said as she placed Latte onto the floor. He immediately began sniffing the floor, and ran out the door to explore the rest of the manor. “See you later Dick! Let me know how the food is.” She said, running out the room to chase after the little puppy.

Dick watched her exit the room. He didn’t get the chance to bring up her meeting with The Red Hood. He got up from the bed and placed the crutches under his arms.

He just prayed that Stella wouldn’t end up getting hurt by the masked man.

————————  
Once Dick and Barbara left for their reservation, Stella and Alfred spent the entire night baking cookies and making cupcakes. Each baked good was decorated with flowers and hearts.

“And done!” Stella said as she placed a chocolate heart on top of a pink frosted cupcake. The kitchen was covered in baked goods. Dozens of boxes lined the tables. Stella plans was to to stop by the soup kitchen on her way home to hand out the treats.

“Beautiful as always Miss Stella.” Alfred smiled down at her. Stella cradled a single cupcake in her hands. 

“I think I’ll give this one to Jay.” She said as she jumped off her chair. “Be right back!” She opened the door to the backyard and made her way towards Jason’s gravestone. The sun was just beginning to set. Stella shivered as the temperature was beginning to drop with the setting sun. She quickly ran to the gravestone and placed the cupcake in front of it.

“Happy Valentines Day Jay. It’s chocolate, your favorite.” She smiled down at the grave. After a few moments her face dropped as a familiar feeling of pain rocked her heart. Tears pricked her eyes. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “Miss you Jay.” She whispers. She gently wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and heads back to the kitchen. 

Alfred was cleaning up when she got back. The cupcakes and cookies were perfectly packed inside various sized boxes. She looks down at her watch and saw that it was getting late.

“Hey Alfred, I’m gonna head out.”

Alfred turns to look at her. “Okay. Let’s start getting the boxes to your car.”

It took a few trips, but they managed to get every single cake and cookie safely into the back of Stella’s Porsche. She placed a sleeping Latte into the passenger seat inside his carseat. She ran up the steps and gave Alfred a hug before thanking him and waving goodbye.

It took 10 minutes to get to the soup kitchen. Stella regularly stopped by, so she was greeted with warm smiles. She was inside the office speaking with the workers when she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns around to face a young man.

“Someone left this for you.” The young man said.

In his hand was a single red rose with a note attached and a cute coffee shaped dog plushie. Stella tilted her head in confusion.

“It was on the hood of your car.”

Stella took the rose and plushie from him. She opened the small card attached to the rose.

Happy Valentine's Day Stella. ~RH

Stella looked down with confusion at the rose. RH? Who could that be? She began going over about all the boys she had class with and the ones Dick had introduced her to. No one with the initials RH came to her mind. She shook her head and came back to reality.

“Thank you.” She said to the young man. 

Stella said her goodbyes to the team and made her way back to her car. Latte was happily waiting for her in his seat. She handed him the coffee plushie and he immediately started chewing on it. She smiled down at the dog and got into the drivers seat. She looked down at the rose in her lap. Her mind wandered as she drove home.

Who was RH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latte is a Chiweenie puppy. Google them they are adorable.


	5. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one this time around. Next chapter is longer!

Dick leaves Gotham the day after Valentine's Day. Stella stood at the doors of the manor as she waved him off. He smiles and gets into his car. He seems happier compared to when he first arrived in Gotham, but overall he was still very troubled. That night, Stella decided to see if Tim knew what was bothering Dick so much.

“So I usually don’t like to pry, but what has Dick so worked up? I haven’t seen him like this since..” Stella trailed off. “Since, you know.”

They were sitting at one of the tables in the Batcave. Tim was busy fidgeting with some sort of device. Stella rarely came down here. It was always so cold, and it reminded her too much of Jason. The suit bruce kept on display didn’t help either.

“It’s this case. Has us all kind of worked up. Bruce wouldn’t even let me go out on patrol tonight. There’s just something about The Red Hood that has everyone on edge.”

Stella looks up at the Bat Computer. On it was numerous articles on murders, drug rings, and appearances of The Red Hood. She sighed and put her chin in her hands.

“Do you guys have any leads?”

“Not yet.”

A loud engine sound brought their attention to the Batcave’s tunnel. The sound of the Batmobile echos through the cave. Tim and Stella turn their attention to the vehicle. As soon as it comes to a stop, Batman jumps out of it. Upon noticing a few splashes of red along his costume Stella, runs to get Alfred.

Once he was patched up, Bruce wasted no time getting to his computer. He had a vile of something red that he placed into the computer. 

Stella was upstairs prepping some snacks and tea to bring down to Bruce. Once they were ready, Alfred brought them downstairs. Stella was packing up her stuff and she was about to head to her car when she heard the sounds of glass shatter. She quickly put her stuff down and raced down to the cave.

“What happened is everything oka…” Stella paused. She noticed quickly that there was a picture of Jason as Robin pulled up on the screen. Next to it was a photo of the Red Hood. 

Under the pictures were the word: Match.

Stella covered her mouth with her hand as she lets out a loud gasp. The whole room turns their attention to her now.

“I-It can’t be.”

“Stella…” Bruce said sadly, getting up from his chair.

Stella shook her head and took a step back. Tears started to fall from her eyes. “No. NO! Y-you’re wrong!” As soon as the words left her mouth, something in Stella's brain clicked. 

Her meeting with the Red Hood randomly in an alley. 

The rose on her car. 

The initials RH. 

“I got the blood sample tonight. It’s him.”

Stella turned and ran up the stairs. She ignored the worried calls and ran out the front door and into her car. She turns on the engine of her car and floors it out of the manor. She puts her hand over her mouth to help control her breathing. She was on the verge of a panic attack.

How? She saw the body when Bruce brought him home. It was him. She was sure of it. But even if it was him, why wouldn’t he tell her? He had his chance when they were in the alley. They were both alone and no one knew they were there. What about the rose? Did he drop it off himself?

“Some criminals are better off dead.” Jason’s younger voice rang through her mind.

She thought back to The Red Hood. The man who had been killing criminals. Stella’s eyes went wide with realization. Of course Jason was the Red Hood. It all made sense now. She gripped the steering wheel a little harder. That’s why Dick has been so out of it for so long. This was the reason why Bruce couldn’t look at her. They suspected it for a while now. They just didn’t want to tell her. Stella’s cellphone suddenly started ringing. It was Dick. She pressed the green button on her car screen.

“How long.”

There was a brief silence. She could hear Dick take in a deep breath. “Stella…”

“How long have you known it was him?” She said in a shaky voice. Dick could hear the hurt in her voice.

“Officially, just now when Bruce texted me. We suspected it for a while. But….”

“You suspected for a while?!?! And you didn’t think to let me know?!?” She screamed into the speakers. A yellow light came up in front of her, she floored it and ran past the light just as it turned red.

“Stella…”

“Is that why you told me to stay away from him? Is that why you and Bruce kept the cave closed from Tim? How could you do that do me Dick?”

“We didn’t want to say anything until we knew for sure.”

Stella felt her face heat up in anger. “I TRUSTED YOU!” She screamed.

“Stella wait….!” Dick screamed into the phone before she pressed the red button. Stella was stopped at a red light. Her grip on the steering wheel was so tight her knuckles were white. The sound of thunder echoed outside her car. It started to rain. Stella kept her eyes on the road, the rest of the ride was silent. A few minutes later, Stella arrived at her destination. 

She hugged her arms around herself as she handed the valet her keys. She sprinted up the stairs and pushed open the glass doors. She ignored the disapproving looks of the people around her as she ran towards the open elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She enters the code and drops to the floor as the elevator begins its climb.

Jason was alive. He was alive and had been for some time now based on his appearance. He must have been around 21 by now. How long had he been back? Why didn’t he come find her? I mean, he did find her, but he never said anything. She thought back to the rose on her car and their meeting in the alley way. He had been following her the entire time. There was no way he would’ve known where she was that one random day she found Latte. It’s not like she planned on finding him. And on Valentines day, he followed her to the soup kitchen and made sure she wasn’t looking when he left the rose. Jason was one of the only people to know how much she loved roses. It all made sense now.

Her tears had stopped falling at this point. She was more mad at Dick and confused by the whole Red Hood situation than sad. Once the elevator opened its doors, Stella got up from off the floor and stepped out. She turned as soon as she exited the elevator, towards the stairs.

Once she pushed open the roof doors, she was met with a cold gust of wind. The rain had died down, but the clouds above promised more rain. She stepped out into the cold Gotham air. She was on the roof of Wayne enterprise. She made her way towards the barrier of the roof. From there, she could almost see the entire city. The way its light’s glowed in the dark night actually made the city seem beautiful. But she knew better than that. 

Gotham was nothing but a terrible city filled with crimes and lies. 

She held her head in her hands, still trying to put together her thoughts. Out of nowhere, the sound of boots hitting concrete caught her attention. Without turning around she could hear the splash of the water as the footsteps stepped closer to where she was.

“So you finally figured it out.”


	6. Rooftop Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years. Have things really changed that much?

Stella kept her back turned. She wasn’t ready to face him just yet.

“Not so much figured out. More like walked in on Bruce running a blood sample.”

The Red Hood snorted. “Old man got my blood huh. That’s what I get for letting my guard down.”

Stella kept her gaze down on Gotham, watching the cars drive by like little ants. The stayed in silence for a little while.

Once she was able to calm down and think clearly again Stella uttered out one sentence barely loud enough for Red Hood to hear.

“Is it really you?”

Jason stayed silent for a moment, not sure how to answer. He wanted to tell her: Yes, it was him. That he was sorry. Sorry for not coming to her right away. Sorry for keeping this secret from her. Sorry for becoming the monster he currently was. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go. To jump onto the back of his bike and ride away from the hellhole that is Gotham. To get far away from this place so they can start a new life together somewhere nice. He took a step forward and reached out his hand, but pulled it back. 

But he couldn’t. He had plan. A plan she could not be a part of. All the years he spent training with Talia lead up to these few days. He couldn’t just turn back now. The plan was already in motion. This meeting was not a part of that plan. He should never have come. He should leave. NOW.

But why couldn’t he move?

“Yes.” He says in a defeated robotic voice.

The rain started to pick up again, a soft sprinkle now.

Stella’s breath hitches and she takes in a deep breath. She clenches her eyes shut, not knowing how to respond to his answer. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. For the past three years she has wanted nothing more than to have Jason back in her life.

But now that he was back, why was she so hesitant to face him?

She opens her eyes and takes one more breath as she turns around to face him. She bites her lips to keep herself from crying.

He looked exactly the same as before. He was still wearing a brown leather jacket with black pants, the same outfit as the day she met him in the alley way. His shoulders were slumped forward, but they perked up once she turned around to face him. The white electronic eyes of his helmet glowed brightly in the night. He was definitely taller and the years have been kind to him. She could see his muscles beneath his armor. But, she had to know for sure.

“Prove it.”

Jason sighed and placed both hands on his helmet. With a hiss, the helmet unlatched. He pulls the helmet off with ease and tosses it aside. 

Stella recognized him immediately. He was definitely a little older, a few scars littered his jawline. He had a white patch of hair where his hairline met. His face was practically the same, she would recognize that jawline anywhere. But there was one thing she still needed to see.

“Mask too.” She said as she gestures to her eyes.

Jason smirked at the comment. He had missed her bravery. For all she knew, Jason could kill her. He could be lying to her about who he was. This is Gotham after all. The place where even familiar faces can hurt you. But here she was, unarmed, and barking orders to a known murderer. He rips the domino mask off his face with haste. He opens his eyes slowly and for the first time in three years, locks eyes with her.

Stella’s eyes widened. She had her doubts. Even when Dick confirmed it. Even when she saw that Bruce had blood evidence. She still wouldn’t believe it until she saw him with her own eyes. Now here he was. His aqua eyes staring intently at her. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. 

It really was him.

Stella took a few steps forward, hesitant to move quickly, as if doing so would scare him away. Jason stood still as Stella steps towards him. His heart beats faster and faster as she closes the space between them. After a few moments, she is right in front of him.

Stella looks up at him and reaches her hands up to cup his face. He looks down at her and presses his face into her hand. The familiar touched warmed his heart. A feeling he longed for all these years. He slowly lifts his hand to hold hers. She was so cold, but her touch made him feel so warm.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. “I-it’s really you.”

Jason’s eyes start to water as he melts into her touch. “Yes doll. It’s really me.”

As soon as Jason finished his sentence, Stella throws her arms around his neck and pulls him close. Jason collapses onto his knees and wraps his arms around her. None of this was apart of his plan, but he no longer cared. He brought his hands to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. The rain came down heavier now. But it didn’t matter.

After a little while Stella pulls away and looks into his aqua eyes. In an instant, Jason crashes his lips against hers, unable to resist. Her lips were so soft against his chapped ones. He missed the way her body felt against his. It was incredible how much her presence made him feel alive.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. In between her sobs she addressed the elephant in the room.

“How?” She asked. 

Jason looked down at her sadly. He lifts a hand to cup her cheek and gently wipes away a few tears.

“Long story short, Lazarus pit.” He looked away from her. That story was a long and painful, one he was not ready to go into detail with.

Stella stares at him. The look of curiosity in her eyes. “How long?”

“Three years.” 

Stella pulls away slightly. A little shocked by his words. “Where were you the whole time?”

Jason’s eyes darkens. “Training. Planning. That’s why I’m back. I finally have a plan Stella.”

Jason leans forward, taking Stella into his arms once again. He pulls her into his chest and loudly whispers, “I’m going to kill the clown. I’m going to do what the Bat couldn’t. I’m going to change Gotham.”

Stella pushes him back slightly. He keeps his arms around her, refusing to let go. She stared up at him, taking in his words.

“Jay. I-its not right.”

“What’s not right?”

“You can’t kill him Jay. It’s wrong. He deserves to rot in Arkham. Killing him would make things too easy.” 

Jason clenched his fist. Anger was slowly taking over his veins. He let his arms drop to his side, releasing his grip around her waist.

“Easy? That man took me away from you babe. You’re okay with him just walking around free? Waiting for him to take some more innocent lives?!”

Stella shrunk at that comment. Deep down she did want the clown to die. Hell, if you asked her the same question three years ago she would have done it herself. But Alfred’s voice echoed through her head. “Murder is wrong.”

“No, I don’t want him to be free. But I don’t want that burden to lie on your Jay. They’ll put you in jail. Then I’ll lose you all over again.” She said taking his face in her hands once more. Jason looked away.

“Don’t worry about all of that. I have a plan. Once I’m done here. We can leave. Gotham is no good for us. Come with me.”

Stella tilted her head at that comment. Leave this wretched place forever? It actually sounded like a good plan, something she had wanted to do for a while now. But there was always a reason for her to stay. As much as she hated Gotham, it was her home. The place she was born and the place where her mom was buried. She couldn’t just leave. What about her dad? What about her dream of opening her marine animal park? They had already begun construction on the site at Gotham pier. 

“Jay, I can’t. You know that.” She said as she took a step back from him. Jason reached for her hands, still afraid to let go. “Come back to the manor Jay. Alfred can fix things. Now that you’re back things can go back to the way they were.”

Jason’s grip on her hand tightened as his eyes darkened. “There’s no going back. He let the clown live after what he did to me. HOW COULD HE LET THE CLOWN LIVE AFTER HE TOOK AWAY HIS SON.”

Jason’s grip was painful now. “Jay, you’re hurting me.” Stella said as she tried to pull away from him. Jason lets go and Stella stumbles back.

“The clown can’t live. That is not a part of the plan.” His anger turned to sadness. Stella could see it in his eyes. “Please. Come with me.” He practically begged.

Stella shook her head slowly. “I can’t. Jay please. Come with me. Please. We can fix this. No one knows it’s you. Bruce would never do anything to hurt you. We can start over.”

Jason tensed at the mention of Bruce. “He already hurt me when he LET THE CLOWN LIVE!!” He screamed. Stella took another step back. She had never been afraid of Jason, but tonight, he was different. 

Jason watched as Stella stepped away from him in fear. He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. “Doesn’t matter. The plan is already in motion. I shouldn’t have come.” He picked up his helmet off the ground and placed it over his head. It hissed into place and the white eyes lit up again.

“Jay Please….” Stella begged.

“No. It’s over Stell. The clown must die.” 

Stella reached out for him, but he backed away from her. 

“This was a mistake. I’m sorry.” He said as he turned and ran full speed away from Stella.

“Jay wait!!” She screamed chasing after him. 

Jason jumped over the barrier with ease. He let himself fall a little bit before shooting out his grappling hook into the next building over. He moved swiftly, not turning to look back once.

Stella chases him to the edge. Watching him jump off, she climbs over the barrier. She stood at the edge of the building and watches him swing away, not once turning around. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the love of her life walk out of her life again. Without notice, Stella takes one step forward onto a loose panel. She lets out a yelp as she slips off the side of the building. 

She loses her voice as she falls. She manages to let out a scream as the ground comes closer and closer. She closes her eyes and braces for impact when she feels herself collide against kevlar.

“Gotcha.” The voice says as she feels herself flying. She wraps her arm around Tim as he swings them onto a nearby roof. She sobs into his shoulder as he carries her to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee. That one was fun to write. I had to write in the rain. I'm extra that way. 
> 
> Anyways please let me know what you think of the story so far! And thank you to the people who have left comments. They make me smile every time (:


	7. Angels Fall Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Jason finally meet. Their audience watches from behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time around. This pretty much is the last 15 minutes of Under the Red Hood from Stella and Tim's perspective. If you haven't seen the move yet I suggest you do! It's amazing!

Stella stayed in the manor that night. At first, she wanted nothing to do with Bruce. She was still very very mad at him for keeping the Red Hood’s identity a secret. But she was also too afraid to stay at home by herself and her dad was still away on a business trip. It was just a bad idea for her to be home alone right now. 

Barbara came over that night to stay with her. 

Stella watched as Bruce dug up Jason’s grave. Watched as his expression turned from hope, to shock as he opened the coffin to reveal the empty lining inside. Bruce disappeared that night. Stella stayed in her room all night, curled up in bed watching the rain for a few hours. She was still not ready to go home just yet.

The sky outside was dark and gloomy. Large dark gray clouds hovered over the city. Rain was imminent. She sat alone in the living room. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as she nursed a cup of hot tea. Alfred had just placed a few fresh logs of wood into the fireplace. The smell of firewood radiated throughout the manor. The tv was playing softly in the background. Another mugging, another robbery, typical Gotham news.

Stella felt someone jump into the seat next to her. Without looking she knew who it was.

“No patrol tonight?” She asks, taking a sip of her tea.

Tim shook his head. “Bruce wants me here again. I don’t know why. I can fight him. He might be bigger than me, but I can out play him.”

Stella doesn’t respond. She just nods and brings her attention to the television. They sit together in silence. Stella occasionally picking up her phone and scrolling though social media, Tim taps away at his laptop, a coffee sitting in his lap.

“We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some breaking news.”

Stella and Tim both looked up at the same time. On the screen, the broadcast went from the weather, to live footage of the Gotham bridge. The camera begins to zoom in on a man on top of a truck. 

Joker.

Stella tenses. The last time she saw footage of Joker was the day they arrested him for Jason’s death. She had managed to avoid all new about the clown since then. Tim notices her fear and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. They both step closer to the TV.

They watch as the camera zooms in even more. They couldn’t hear what the Joker was saying over the voice of the newscaster, but they could see what he was doing. Joker held a jug of gasoline and dumped its contents inside the truck though a door on the roof. 

"There is someone on top of the bridge." The newscaster says out of nowhere,

The camera swings up to the top of the bridge. The police helicopter lights shine bright on the figure on top of the bridge. Stella takes in a deep breath. 

“Jason.” She whispers. 

Her eyes are glued to the screen. They cannot make out anything the two are saying. Joker and the Red Hood exchange a few words before Joker stands up, and drops something inside the truck. A soft yellow glow lights up his face. But before anything could happen, a black blur swings past the truck, dropping something white all over the truck.

“Bruce is there.” Tim says. He gets up and runs towards the cave. “Come on. I can get into his camera’s from the cave.” Stella runs after him.

By the time they get into Batman’s cowl camera, Bruce is in an alley way. Stella and Tim watch breathlessly as Batman walks through the alley. 

“Hello.” A robotic voice says. 

Stella’s heart stops. Tim looks over at her, sadly. She watches as Jason and Batman exchange punches. Every time Bruce’s fist connected with Jason, Stella flinches. Stella quickly pressed the large red button on the keyboard, the button she knew lead directly into Bruce’s earpiece.

“Don’t hurt him!” She screamed. Tim watched her with sorrow filled eyes. “Please.”

She wasn’t sure if Bruce heard her, or if he even cared. 

After what felt like a century, the fight comes to a pause, with Jason pointing a gun at Bruce. 

“Is this what you think this is about? That you let me die?” Jason’s voice echoed through the cave. Stella watched the entire exchange silently, not knowing what to do.

Bruces camera pans down the gun in his hands. Stella stands there, unable to breath. 

“It’s him or me you better decide.” 

“DECIDE! NOW.”

“JASON NO!” Stella screams at the screen when she sees the detonator in his hand. She presses the button to call Bruce once more.

“Please, Bruce. You have to save him. You have to get him out of there. YOU CAN’T LET THE CLOWN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!” She screamed. Tears were streaming heavily down her cheeks now. Her face was red with both anger, and fear. As the last words left her mouth, the sound of an explosion echos through the cave.

“NOOO!” She screams and starts to pound on the computer. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. 

Stella thought back to the night they met on the roof. Maybe she should have just gone with him. If she left with him that night none of this would’ve happened. Jason would be in her arms and they would be somewhere in the middle of nowhere happily together. Why didn’t she go with him? Why did she let him walk away from her that night. How could he be taken away from her again?!

With each thought, Stella pounded the computer even harder. Her fists connecting with hard metal each time. Alfred and Tim pull her away from the machine. She fights back and wails as the screen in front of them cuts out. 

“Alfred, take care of her. I’m going to the site to see if he needs help.” Tim says and makes his way towards his costume. In an instant he is suited up and without hesitation, he hops onto his R-Cycle and drives away. 

Alfred held Stella as she wailed in his arms.. Her whole body was visibly shaking as sobs racked through her. Alfred gently held her in his arms as he patted her back. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Alfred’s heart ached as he knew the calming words he whispered into her ears were nothing but lies. 

Things would not be okay. 

Not for a while anyways.


	8. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella goes home that night. She did not expect to to find someone sitting on her balcony.

Stella leaves the manor without saying goodbye. She takes off before Bruce or Tim get home. 

The last words she heard before leaving were, “He’s not here Alfred.”

They couldn’t find him after the explosion. Joker survived, a stupid grin still on his face when they took him away. At this point, maybe he was better off dead.

They looked for hours. Bruce even called Barbara in to help. But nothing came up.

Not even a body.

Stella walks to her car in silence. She was tired. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying in Alfred’s arms. She wanted to leave the manor as soon as possible. There were nothing but empty memories behind those walls. She didn’t want to see Bruce ever again. She couldn’t forgive him for letting Jason disappear from her life again. Stella glances a the small graveyard, barely visible from where she was. The machines Bruce rented to dig up Jason’s grave were still there. The fresh dirt pile was visible from where she was. She thinks back to the days and nights she spent there, apparently talking to an empty grave. She gets into her car and drives away.

She hands her keys to the valet, not having the energy to park it herself. It took all she had to drag herself up the front steps and into the elevator. She slumps against the walls and watches the numbers climb. Once the doors open she notices a breeze hit her right away.

Stella tenses. She was nearly on the top floor of her building. The only way a breeze would be able to come through was If her balcony door was open. It had an automatic lock and she hadn’t been home in a few days. There was no way she left it open. She entered the room slowly. The lights automatically click on as she enters. Her attention was brought immediately to the open doors of her balcony. But it wasn’t the open door that she was focused on, it was the figure sitting against the doorframe. Stella didn’t hesitate to run towards him.

“Oh my god. Jay? Are you okay? How did you get here?” She kneeled next to him, quickly looking him over.

Jason didn’t answer her questions. He merely looked at her with sad, pained eyes.

She looks down at his hand. She watched the entire fight. She knew his hand needed medical attention. He was clutching his hand gently against his chest. It was bleeding heavily. Jason let out a groan when he shifted his weight.

He needed help, that much she knew. “Hang on, I’ll call Alfred.” Just as she was about to grab her phone, Jason lifted his hand up to hers and shook his head.

“N-no Bats.” He said hoarsely.

She looks at him sadly, but gives in and nods. “Okay. But we need to get you help.” Stella thought for a second about who she could call. There was one person who came to mind. She felt kind of bad calling him at this time of day, but it was an emergency. “I think I know someone who can help you. Let me call him.” 

He let go of her hand and nods. Stella immediately starts to type in a number and brings the phone to her ear. After two rings, Jason hears a mans voice on the other end.

“Hello? Stella? Is everything okay?” A half asleep voice asks.

“Um, hi Luke. I’m okay, but my friend isn’t. Is there anyway I could ask you to come over with your medical kit and help him out? He’s hurt real bad.” 

Stella hears some rustling on the other end. It sounded like he was getting out of bed. “Y-yeah. Where are you?”

“My Penthouse.” Stella glances at Jason. His eyes were closed. “Please hurry.”

“I’ll be there in a few. Hang in there.” 

“Thank you.” Stella says with a shaky voice.

With that Luke hangs up, and quickly starts to get dressed.

Stella sends Luke a few texts messages letting him know the extent of Jason’s injuries. She finishes up her message, puts her phone down on the counter, and kneels next to Jason once more. He opens his eyes once he feels her presence.

She tries to put on a brave face for him. “Help is on the way. Stay awake for me Jay.” She places her hand on top of his good hand and squeezes. He nods and looks away.

Luke arrives in less than 10 minutes. He lived nearby and it was nearly 4 in the morning so he would have had no trouble getting there. As soon as Stella hears the elevator doors she runs towards the doors and throws her arms around him in a hug. Jason watches the exchange, but doesn’t say anything.

“Thank you for coming so fast.” She says lowering her arms and stepping back from him. 

“No problem. Where is he?”

Stella leads him to where Jason was sitting. She had moved him to a chair next to the couch. Luke eyes him warily, and extends his hand out.

“Luke.”

Jason doesn’t answer. He just nods his head.

Luke pulls his hand back and shrugs. He places his medical bag next to Jason and kneels in front of him. Jason eyes him suspiciously. Stella gently places a hand on his shoulder and gestures for him to let Luke look at his hand. After a hesitating for a few seconds, Jason gives in.

It takes a little while, but Luke is able to do what he can. He fits Jason up with a few splints and wraps his hand tightly. Stella’s hand is on Jason’s shoulder the entire time.

“Luckily there doesn’t look like there will be any nerve damage. You will have to wear those splits for a few weeks though. Your bandage will need to be changed out every two weeks, so feel free to drop by my clinic then. Any friend of Stellas is a friend of mine.” Luke says in a semi forced happy tone.

Jason doesn’t say anything. He turns his attention away from Luke.

Luke studies Jason for a little bit. He is clad is some sort of armor and is covered in a bit of blood. He could tell by the broken and dented piece of arm on his chest he had a few more shallow injuries underneath all his clothes. He glances at Stella who was to busy watching the man in front of him to say anything

Luke begins to clean up his supplies in silence as his mind wanders. Stella’e helps him and once he is all packed, she thanks him once more and walks him to the elevator. She pauses at the door and leans on the doorway. She rubs the back of her head nervously.

“Thanks Luke. I owe you one.” 

Luke smiles softly at her. “Don’t worry about it.” He pauses, and stares at the man behind Stella. Jason sat still, unmoving. His face was devoid of all emotion. He turns his attention back to Stella. “So i’m guessing he’s the reason why it never worked out between us?”

She blushes at his question. Stella turns back to glance at Jason, then turns back to face Luke. “Kind of a long story.” She looks up at him with grateful eyes. “Thank you again. I-I didn’t know who else to call.”

Luke stayed quiet for a moment. He watched the way Stella interacted with this strange man. There was definitely something between them. The way she watched him with worried eyes. The longing looks he would send her when she wasn’t looking. Deep down, he knew. He had no chance. He looks sadly at Stella. “Don’t worry about it.” He says rubbing his head nervously. “Just be careful okay?”

Stella nods. She takes a step back and waves goodbye as the doors close. She stalls in front of the door, trying to gather up some courage to face Jason once again. She lets out a deep breath and turns around.

Jason sat in the chair with his face down and shoulders slumped. Stella watched him carefully and slowly made her way towards him. 

“Lets get you cleaned up yeah?” She says to him gently. Jason doesn’t look up. Stella looks at him sadly and heads towards her bathroom. She turns on the lights and walks towards her tub. She turns on the faucet and lets the water run until it gets warm. Once the water was warm, she flips the switch and the tub begins to fill up slowly. She leans onto the tub for support, and turns off the faucet once the tub is full. She sighs heavily and heads back into the living room. 

Jason is still there. She had half expected him to leave. He had not moved from his place on the chair since Luke left. Stella gently grabs his arm and beckons him to his feet. He does not fight her. He stands up almost robot like and lets her lead him to the bathroom. He stands in the middle of the large bathroom, his head still down. 

“I’m going to take your clothes off okay?”

Jason nods once, still keeping his head down. 

She begins by unzipping his armor. Piece by piece she takes off his protective outer gear, most of which was heavily damaged. That fight with Bruce was a pretty brutal one. She hadn’t stuck around long enough to see how much damage Bruce had taken. She didn’t care. He deserved what he got.

After all his armor was off, the rest was easy. 

Stella’s eyes widened at Jason’s new scars, but she didn’t say anything. She kept her comments to herself. The most obvious ones were the autopsy scars that ran across his chest and stomach. Her heart ached looking at them. She knew they had a hard journey ahead of them. 

A bunch of purple bruises lined most of his body. Fighting Batman hand to hand and surviving an explosion would do that to you. From what she could see, the worst injury he had was his hand. He would be okay.

As soon as she was able to get all the armor off, she helped him into the tub. Once he was in, she cleaned him up gently with a sponge, carefully avoiding his newly patched up hand. Luckily there were no major wounds on his body, just a few cuts here and there. Jason stayed quiet and unmoving.

“So I don’t have much clothes that will fit you, but luckily for you I still have a few of your old shirts and shorts. They might be kinda snug, but it’s better than nothing. I’ll send someone out to grab some new clothes tomorrow.”

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time tonight. Her eyes gleamed of hope. She smiled softly when their eyes met. She turned away and blushed slightly. 

Why was she doing this for him? Why did she still care? After what he did to the city tonight. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve anything.

When she was done cleaning him up, she pulled him out of the tub and dried him off with a towel. She sat him down on the vanity chair in the bathroom and patched up his wounds after helping him put on a pair of shorts. They were a bit snug, but they would do for now. Jason watched as Stella carefully washed each wound with antiseptic and bandaged them all. The look of pure concentration reminded him of the first time she patched him up, all those years ago. 

The day Jason’s heart opened up for the first time in his life.

“All done.” She said with a smile. 

Jason took in a deep breath and whispered quietly, “T-thank you.”

Stella eyes widen in surprise. She did not expect him to say anything. She smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Any time Jay.”

She lead him out of the bathroom gently, holding onto his hand. He squeezed her hand and she turned around in surprise. He looked away to avoid her gaze. She turned on the lights to her room and lead him towards the large king sized bed.

“I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” She said as she gently laid her hands on his shoulder. “What’s mine is yours.” She smiled and walked away, disappearing into her closet. 

Jason looked around the room for one second. It hadn’t changed much since they were teens. It was a little cleaner, the stuffed animals she had when she was a teen replaced by photographs. The light pink bedsheets were replaced by white and black ones. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes still wandering around the room.

Stella stepped out of her closet, clad in a pair of pajamas now. She took a seat next to him, gently placing her hand on his bicep.

“Are you hungry? I can order us some takeout?”

Jason shook his head. 

“Okay. Are you tired??” She said as she crawled towards the pillows. She wiggled inside the blanket and gestures for Jason to join her. She half expects him to reject her proposal, but to her surprise, he obliged. Jason crawls in the space next to her. She shifts herself closer to him and wraps her arms around him. He shifts closer and buries his head into her chest. She runs her hands through his hair and hums a soft lullaby.

For the first time in years, Jason feels safe, warm, and wanted. He takes in a shaky breath as his emotions slowly take over. His breathing quickens as he begins to sob. He wraps his arms tighter around her waist. Stella pulls him closer, her grip tightening. She whispers soft words into his hair as his sobs grow louder and louder. “It’s okay Jay. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

She holds him tightly as he cries. They stay like that most of the night. Stella doesn’t care about what he did tonight. She doesn’t care how many people he has killed to this day. The only thing that mattered now was that Jason was back. 

The love of her life was back. 

Once his sobs turn into soft snores Stella presses a kiss into his hair. She hugs him closer and closes her eyes. 

Sleep comes easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love! I read all of your comments and they make me so happy. So thank you <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr:https://rawritzrobin.tumblr.com/


	9. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wants to stay away, but he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I left Latte out of the last few chapters. Don't worry someone is always there to feed him (:

Stella woke up alone that morning. 

She’s not surprised. She wasn’t really expecting him to stay. She crawls out of bed and grabs her cellphone on her nightstand. 30 missed calls and 40 texts later, Stella convinces the Bat family that she is alive and well. She puts down her phone and heads to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was already 1pm. As soon as she reaches the living room, she is greeted by a happy Latte inside his cage. He jumps up up onto the fence to greet her, tail wagging. She opens the cage door to let him out.

“Good morning my love. Are you hungry?” She makes her way towards his food bowl and to her surprise, it’s full. No one else is allowed on her floor so it had to have been Jason who fed him. 

Stella wonders if Jason actually got any sleep last night. 

She notices a flash of red on the kitchen counter. Tilting her head in confusion, she walks towards the pile of red and green and is slightly taken aback when she sees what it is; a bouquet of red roses sat on her kitchen counter. She picks up the note attached to the bow and reads it.

Thank you.

She smiles down at the note. How he had time to pick up flowers and sneak out without waking her was beyond her comprehension. She picks up the roses and brings them close to her chest. 

She looks up at the calendar and thanks god that her semester had just ended. She knew she was in for a few interesting months.

———————

Stella kept radio silence for the next few weeks. She didn’t feel the need to visit the manor anymore seeing how the only reason she visited everyday wasn’t there anymore. She ignored all their texts, calls, and even rejected their in person visits. She needed a break from Bats.

Well, certain bats.

Jason has been MIA since. Ever since that fateful night, the Red Hood had vanished as well. It hurt knowing that Jason was still out there. Was he still in Gotham? Did he have a place to stay? Did he go back to get his hand checked? These were questions Stella asked herself every day. She kept a lookout for news on The Red Hood. So far there have been no musings. 

Stella did know one thing though: Jason was alive. 

At that moment in time, it was all that mattered.

Stella moved on and tried her best to keep herself pre-occupied. A few weeks past and still no sign of Jason. Although, some nights Latte would run up to the windows of Stellas home and stare outside. He would stare for hours at a time sometimes, almost as if there was something familiar out there. 

Or someone.

One day, Stella was absentmindedly listening to the radio on her way home from dinner with her Father, when a few words caught her attention. 

“A red hooded man was seen fleeing the scene of the crime. Authorities are still not sure if the masked man was apart of the drug bust or the one who busted them. They can say for sure that a large part of Two-Face’s gang has been found at the scene of the crime and are now in police custody.”

She smiles at the broadcast and continues to go on with her day.

———————

Stella kept her balcony door unlocked most nights. Deep down inside, she hoped he would stop by. Plus, she was so high up she was never in any real danger.

One night, after a full day of shopping and girl time with Caitlyn, Stella returns to home exhausted and ready to jump into bed. When the elevator doors open and she feels the familiar breeze of Gotham hit her, she drops her shopping bags down by her feet and unleashes Latte. In an instant, he runs towards her balcony, barking away.

By the time Stella gets to the balcony, Jason already had Latte in his arms. Latte was wagging his tail and licking his face as if Jason was someone he saw on the regular. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He looks up at her innocently. He had taken off his helmet and mask. Both items sat on the table in front of him. Jason scratches Latte behind the ear and the happy pup rolls onto his belly to allow Jason to pet his belly. She smiles at the sight in front of her.

Taking a closer look, Stella notices a bit of red coming through the side of his torso.

“Jay, you’re hurt.” She says bending over so she could take a closer look.

Jason looks down at his stomach and looks back at Stella.

“Yeah. One of Penguin’s men grazed me with a bullet. I’m fine.”

She shakes her head. “No, come here. We have to clean it and bandage it up before you get an infection or something.” She grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet. Jason doesn’t resist, and follows her to the kitchen where she sits him down on a stool. Latte dances in circles around him as Stella disappears inside the bathroom to grab her first aid kit. 

Jason strips off his jacket, wincing when he moves to take off his left arm. He glances down at his wound and curses. The goon may have missed, but the bullet graze was pretty deep. It was one of the reasons he was here. He could’ve patched the wound up at his safe house, but something in him told him to come here instead.

Once Stella was back with the first aid kit, she motions for Jason to take off his chest armor and gear. She winced when she saw how deep the bullet wound really was. She starts by cleaning the wound with antiseptic. 

“You know, I’m not a trained professional. I bet Alfred would do a better job.”

Jason frowned at her comment. He looked down at her, carefully wiping antiseptic onto his wound, careful not to press too hard. The look of pure concentration on her face. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about the real reason he was here and not back at his safe house cleaning the wound himself. 

But I wanted to see you, he wanted to say. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

Once she was done, Jason put his armor back on once more. He looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was still early. Stella notices his gaze.

“C-can you stay?” She asked quietly. 

Jason’s gaze fixes on her. He sees the hesitation in her face. 

He wanted to say yes, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Not tonight doll.” He said as he grabs his jacket and pulls it over his shoulders. He makes his way towards the balcony, and Stella follows. She leans against the doorway and watches as he puts on his mask and helmet. He turns back to her sadly.

“Maybe next time?” She said hopefully.

Jason nods and waves before hopping off the side of the building. His red hood quickly disappearing into the night.

———————

Jasons stopped by more often. At first he would show up only when he needed medical attention, but his visits became more frequent. He tried to stay away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. 

He was never good at resisting her. 

Most of the time he would show up covered in blood, and while it usually wasn’t his, it was something Stella had to get used to seeing. She didn’t mind, the smell of blood and cigarets soon started to become soothing.

Because it usually meant Jason was there.

A few months in, Jason started staying over.

The first night was by accident. He had fallen asleep on the couch while Stella was tending to a small stab wound on his shoulder. He woke up wrapped in a thick furry blanket and a tiny Latte licking his face.

On a particularly late night, Jason found Stella already asleep on the couch, probably waiting to see if he would show up or not. He carried her into bed. Just as he was about to tuck her in and leave, Stella’s eyes blinked open and she muttered one simple word.

“Stay?”

Jason looks down at her and nods. The smile she gave him filled his body with warmth and love. That night they fell asleep curled in each others arms. 

It was the best sleep Jason had in ages.

Stella woke up to find Jason still in her bed that morning. She ordered them breakfast and they ate breakfast in bed before he took off.

Jason started coming by every night from then on.

Sometimes, he would stay the entire night. Others, he would leave before she woke up. But regardless of how the morning would be, the nights would all be the same. Stella always waited up for him. Some nights, patrol would be longer than usual and she would be in bed by the time he got there. Those nights were her favorite. Because she always woke up with his arms around her. 

Jason always stayed for breakfast after late nights.

Some nights, Jason would come by after a slow night and they would spend the night hanging out. They would watch movies, order takeout, and talk. 

—————————

One night Jason opened up out of nowhere as Stella was patching up a small knife wound on his knee.

“The pit.” He starts.

“When I woke up, my skin burned. I-I couldn’t breath. My body hurt everywhere. I wanted to die again that night.”

Stella looks at him sadly. Not saying anything. The look in her eyes told him that she was listening.

“I didn’t know where I was. Talia was the first person I saw that day. She promised that the pain would go away. All of it. The physical and mental.”

Stella finishes bandaging up his knee and sits next to him on the couch. She places a gentle touch on his arm. “Go on. I’m listening.”

“I believed her.” He said, eyes starting to water. “But the pain never went away. It only increased as my anger towards Bruce intensified.”

He paused. Taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“I don’t know if the pain will ever stop.”

Stella froze. She looked up at him not sure what to do. She placed her arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He leaned into it and she could hear him sob softly. He presses himself closer to her chest as her grip around him tightens.

“I just want the pain to stop.” He says between sobs.

Stella’s eyes begin to water. She strokes his hair gently and starts to whisper calming words into his hair. “It’s okay Jay. I’m here. I’ll always be here. I don’t know if I can stop the pain. But I can help numb it.”

Jason’s cries until he falls asleep in her arms. That night, Stella held him in her arms on her couch, and stroked his hair until sleep claimed her too.

——————————  
After that particular night, Jason opened up even more. He told his story in pieces, leaving the ones that brought him the most pain for last. Stella never pushed him for more. She was always ready to take what he was ready to give.

Stella never shared any of this with Dick or any of the Bat family in fact. For all they knew, Stella and Jason cut ties the night they met. Stella dropped by the manor once since then. Only to see Alfred. She made sure Bruce was away the day she showed up.

She didn’t stay long. 

That night, Jason’s patrol ended early and they spent the night watching rom coms while eating Chinese food.

Things were, comfortable.

Familiar. 

And sometimes, painful. 

But Stella finally had Jason back in her life, and for now, that was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! I am currently working on a sequel to Angel Amongst Bats. It is one wild ride I can assure you. But I am also about to hit the busiest season of the year at work. Let's hope I can do some writing in between working.


	10. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of suppressed feelings, some things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time around! There is one more chapter after this. Thank you for sticking around <3

Stella looked down onto the streets of Gotham. She was sitting on her balcony waiting for Jason to come by tonight. She stared down at her phone and saw that it was already 3am. She turned off her phone screen and let out a small sigh. Things must have been extra busy tonight. She had an early morning class so she wouldn’t be able to wait up for him tonight. 

She was about to head inside, when she heard the familiar sound of boots against glass. She turned around to see The Red Hood standing behind her, one arm hidden behind his back.

“Hey. Sorry I’m so late, had to stop a few muggings on my way over here.” Jason said in a robotic voice. He kept his arm hidden behind his back. He tried his best to hide his awkwardness, but Stella always made him feel like an insecure little kid. He straighten his posture and tried to act tough, but it only made him seem nervous.

“What cha got there?” Stella teased. She saw right through Jason’s tough guy act. It was pretty obvious he had something hidden behind his back.

Jason blushed under his helmet, glad he decided to keep it on.

“Come in first! It’s windy out here.” She said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. She let go once they were inside. He kept his other hand hidden behind his back the entire time.

Jason took a deep breath and took off his helmet and mask. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. The strands fell back. He really needed a shower. He turned in attention back to Stella, his aqua eyes looking sheepishly at her. 

“I um. Saw this in a window during patrol one night. A-and I thought you would like it. I would have given it to you earlier, but I wanted to save it for tonight.” Jason rambled.

Stella smiles and giggled softly. Jason always had his tough guy persona on. When they were dating he always acted like a macho man in charge of everything. But when they were alone, he was always so sweet and he always let her have her way. She hadn’t seen nervous Jason in years. Since the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

“Happy Anniversary Stella.” He said as he pulls out a small white box with a red bow from behind his back.

Stella’s eyes widened at his comment. She looked down at her phone and saw the date. She had forgotten about today. For the past three years it was not a day she looked forward to. It was a sad reminder of the love she had lost. Jason took a few steps forward and handed her the box.

“Jay… You shouldn’t have.” She said looking down at the delicate box in her hands.

“Open it.” He said with a smile and a blush. It was so weird to see the notorious Red Hood, blush in front of her. 

Stella unties the small box and lets the ribbon falls to the floor. She opens the box gently and she lets out a small surprised gasp. Inside the box was a silver necklace, with a small silver dolphin charm at the end of it. Stella held the necklace in her hands and threw her arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him in for a hug.

“I love it Jay. Thank you.” She releases her grip on his neck and pulls back, keeping her hands still locked behind his neck. She locks eyes with him. His aqua eyes stare into her bright blue ones. Her face turns red and looks away as she feels butterflies in her stomach.

“Sorry.” She says softly. As she is about to pull away, Jason wraps his arms around her waist.

“Stella, I..” Jason whispers, their eyes locking once more. “Fuck it.” He whispers.

Jason leans forward and presses his lips to hers. Stella is shocked, but without hesitation, pulls her body closer to his and kisses him back. An electric shock flows through their bodies. The urges they both fought for months finally coming out in this once gesture. Jason pulls away long enough to utter the words he had wanted to tell her the first day he laid eyes on her in that alley way so long ago.

“I love you Stella.”

Stella’s eyes widen in surprise.

“When I came back, I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my arms and never let go.” Stella’s mouth opened slightly in shock. “But I couldn’t. I had a plan. At least I thought I had a plan. But I failed. My entire plan had gone up in smoke, because..” Jason took a deep breath.

“Because I fell in love with you all over again that day.”

Stella blinks unable to speak. She was taken aback by his sweet words. The butterflies in her stomach were flying faster now. Her face turns red.

“I’ve done things Stella. Things I’m not proud of. The pit changed me. But there’s one thing that hasn’t changed.” Jason pauses to take a deep breath. “Stella I love you from the bottom of my heart and I am never going to let you go again. If you’ll have me.”

Stella’s eyes watered at his last few words. Her breathing quickens as her heart races. 

“I love you Jason Peter Todd. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you stepping out of Alfred’s car on your first day of school. I don’t care what you did that night.” She cups his face in her hands. “I don’t care what you have done. I will always be by your side because you know what Jason Todd, I love you more than anything on this earth. I always have and always will.” She said through tear stained eyes. Jason chuckles as his eyes started to water. She leans in once more taking his lips into hers. 

Jason wraps his arms around her and vows never to let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone currently reading this. I appreciate all of you and love reading your comments. They warm my heart <3
> 
> Sequel to Angel Amongst Bats is the next series on the table. But sadly wont be posted until my busy season is over 🥺


	11. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella graduates. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around. This was a fun one to write. Keep an eye out for Glitter and Crimson, the sequel to Angel Amongst Bats. 
> 
> And if you haven't already, Angel Amongst Bats is the sequel to this story. 
> 
> Check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484597/chapters/59098819
> 
> And without further ramblings from me. Here is the last chapter (:

2 Years Later

The auditorium was filled with parents, students, and teachers. Commencement had just ended so the people inside the building were in a frenzy. Students were looking for their parents, parents were looking for their kids, and teachers were just trying to get out and go home. 

Stella stood near the back doorway. She had her graduation hat tucked between her arm as she types away on her phone.

She sends a text to Jason; I’m in the back next to the door.

Right as she presses send, she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turns around to see Jason, who was currently wearing a baseball cap and a large pair of sunglasses. This was Jason's way of "hiding his identity" because well he was technically still dead in the eyes of the public. Stella laughs at his outfit. She turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

“Congrats doll.” He said pulling her tighter.

“You look ridiculous.”

Jason smirks at her. “You don’t like my look? I’m hurt.” He puts his hand on his heart, feigning pain.

Stella makes a face at him and he rolls his eyes. He takes off his hat and sunglasses and tucks them both inside his back pocket. “Is this better?”

“Better.” She says with a grin.

“Stella.” A deep voice says from behind her. 

Stella turns around to face her dad. She smiles brightly and runs into his arms. Mr. Covington hugs his daughters tightly and whispers into her ear. “I’m so proud of you Stella. I just wish your mom was here to see you.”

Stella starts to tear up, but holds it in.

“Thanks dad. I thought you were busy today? I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow.” She says as they pull apart. She is grinning ear to ear. Her dad showing up was something she was not expecting. His schedule was packed, and Stella would never ask him to cancel anything for her. She couldn’t believe he actually showed up. Jason moves to stand next to her.

“Yes, but I had to clear my schedule for a few hours to see you graduate.” He said smiling down at her. “But I do have something in about 30 minutes so I can’t stay long.”

He looks up towards Jason and nods at him. Jason nods back with respect.

It was a little awkward telling Stella’s dad about Jason. But he bought the whole ‘Bruce had to fake his death for safety reasons’ thing. Powerful men like Bruce Wayne always had enemies. Faking his son’s death for protection wasn’t out of the ordinary for people like him. In the public eye, their relationship was a secret. The press still didn’t know about his “revival”. 

“Congratulations Stella!” Came a loud booming voice. Stella felt her feet raise off the ground as Dick pulls her up into the air, squeezing his arms tight around her. 

“Dick I-I can’t breath.” She said with a small laugh. He quickly put her down and hugs her once more. 

“I’m so proud of you little bird.”

Stella smiles brightly at him. “Thanks Dickie.”

“Congratulations Stella.” Another voice said from behind Dick. 

Stella looked up at the man and smiles lightly. “Thanks Bruce.” Bruce stretched out his hand, but Stella pushed it away and went in for a hug instead. He smiled softly down at her. 

Things with between the Bat family and Jason had gotten better over the years. Jason still had not forgiven Bruce entirely, but they were no longer on killing terms. Every once in a while they would acknowledge each others existence. 

Dick managed to wiggle his way back into their lives by being Dick. It became kind of hard to ignore him when he would show up in the middle of a date. Not to mention the flurry of texts and phone calls. Stella gave in eventually. Jason just sort of went along with it.

Things were still a little awkward between Tim and Jason. Jason had taken to calling Tim his "replacement". Stella still wasn’t sure if Jason actually knew his real name. But at least they got along. 

Kind of.

Stella pulls away and Bruce steps towards Mr. Covington. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Stella watched as they exchange pleasantries for a few minutes. Mr Covington looks down at his watch, and excuses himself from Bruce. He gives Stella another hug, before waving goodbye and quickly making his way out the door.

Jason takes this opportunity to bend over slightly and whispers into her ear. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” Stella turns to him and nods. They quickly excuse themselves from the family and find a place that was slightly devoid of people.

Jason looked down at Stella nervously. Stella giggled at him. “What is it Jay?”

“I um… Was going to do this tonight. But the damn thing seems to be getting heavier and heavier in my pocket.”

Stella had no idea what he was talking about.

Jason reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key. “Stella. Now that you’re done with school and stuff. Uh, Bruce gave me one of his safe houses and its actually pretty nice. I know your place is nice and stuff. But this place has heightened security. I would feel a lot better if you were there because of that. I mean not that your place isn't secure. This place is just designed like a fortress. It also has a place for me to enter underground when I get back from patrol. It's really close to your place too. A-and I was just wondering if you wanted to you know, move in with me?”

Stella paused trying to put together all of his words.

Jason panics and starts to ramble. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought that it would be nice to have our own place. Where I don’t have to get frisked by security every time I walk through the door and…”

Stella placed her finger on his mouth to stop him from rambling any more.

“Yes. Yes I would love to move in with you.” Stella says happily. She throws her arms around Jason’s neck and presses a kiss to his lips. She lets out a yelp when he lifts her off her feet and tips her backward, his hands carefully holding her up. Stella melts into his arms.

*FLASH*

Jason shakes his head after regaining his sight. Stella rubs her eyes, trying to regain her senses. He helps Stella to her feet and they both turn to the source of the flash. Their eyes widen once they realize who it was.

Standing next to a young man with a large camera was none other than Vicki Vale. She had a large grin on her face, as if she had won the lottery or something. Stella had never seen the woman look so pleased with herself.

“I knew I recognized you! Rumor had it you were back, but no one has been able to prove it.” She squealed. She stepped towards the couple and pulled out a small notebook. “The infamous Jason Todd returns from the dead. Tell me why did Bruce Wayne decide to fake your death? Why have you returned from the grave? Oh is that Bruce himself. Hey Wayne!” She screamed, quickly running towards Bruce. The camera man takes off after her.

Stella and Jason look at each other, a bit shocked at what just happened. “Lets get out of here.” Stella whispers to Jason as she pulls him away from Vicki as she is distracted. They head out through the back and make their way towards Jason’s motorcycle. They quickly put on their helmets and ride off.

Once they knew they were far enough, they were in the mountains now, Jason stopped the bike and they got off. They took a seat on a large rock at the edge of the cliff. From here, they had an amazing view of Gotham city. The shoreline was visible from where they were and it looked like the sun was getting ready to set. Jason wrapped an arm around Stella and pressed a kiss into her head. She leans into his embrace.

“You know that story is going to be front page in every news outlet tomorrow right?”

Jason shrugs. “They were bound to find out eventually. It’s a wonder they took this long.” Jason looks down at her. Stella looks up to meet his gaze. “Things are going to be kind of crazy from now on doll. You are dating a dead man after all.”

Stella laughs and smiles up at him, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. “I think we can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to IceColdFanta and Kendall02. I really appreciate your comments. Thank you for the support <3.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: https://rawritzrobin.tumblr.com/
> 
> Im always down to chat about Bat related things. (:


End file.
